Shinigami's Best Friend
by polynya
Summary: Squad 6 acquires a guard dog.


**Author's Note: **The extremely talented Tumblr artist and lovely person Kaickos graciously allowed me to write a story about her OC, Milo the Squad 6 guard dog. She is also writing a lovely comic about him, which is not 100% compatible with this, because we were working in parallel, but Renji lies a lot, the truth is basically unknowable.

( does not like links, so please go find her on Tumblr, all of her art is a delight)

Rated T for one minor cuss, because apparently I can't even write a story about a dog without cussing. :/

* * *

Captain Kuchiki Byakuya stepped over the large lump lying across the entrance to the Squad Six Captains' Office. He smoothed his haori as he sat down at his desk. He read three memos from his inbox before he very calmly said, "Lieutenant, what is that pile of damp fur doing in the doorway?"

His adjutant, Lieutenant Abarai Renji looked up from the mission report he was writing up. "Ah, he appears to be sleepin', sir."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Eleven years of working with this lummox, and trying to get information out of Abarai was _still _an enormous trial. "But _why_, Abarai?"

"Well, he had a very exciting day, sir. 'Spect he's worn out."

Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut. "Let us back up. What… what kind of animal is it? It is an animal, yes?"

"He's a dog, sir."

"_Really _? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, sir. I thought you knew about dogs, sir. Pretty sure you mentioned havin' a couple once or twice."

"I do. I own three dogs, actually." They were champion hunting dogs, of the finest bloodlines. They were creatures of pure muscle encased in velvet coats, noble, handsome, and perfectly obedient. They looked absolutely nothing like this sentient dust mop, who was currently snoring softly and kicking one hind leg frantically. "My dogs are kept in a kennel, where a dedicated servant looks after their needs. Why is this one in my office?"

"Oh, well, sir, I'm trying to find him a home. Returning the favor, as it were."

"The favor."

"He saved my life, sir."

This is the point where Byakuya should have known he had lost, because Abarai delivered this phrase exactly as he did when he told the story of how he had met Rukia. Byakuya did not ask for further detail, but he received it anyway, in typical Abarai fashion.

Abarai had been leading a sweep of one of the higher numbered districts of Rukongai - his own home district, as it happened- for an elusive Hollow that had been terrorizing the area. He had noticed the dog investigating a rubbish heap as he himself investigated a blind alley. Finding it to be empty, he turned to leave, when the dog let out a frantic bark of singular intensity, a bark that imported the urgency of the situation so clearly that Abarai drew his sword immediately, just in time to block the razor-sharp claws of the Hollow that was materializing from the shadows behind him.

"The thing was apparently able to travel from shadow to shadow, sir, completely untraceable," Abarai noted. "But the old fellow sniffed him right out and let me know! Once I spotted it, the Hollow wasn't that tough. Got his mask in one blow, but if I hadn't seen him in time… Well, sir, you might be holding lieutenant auditions this afternoon, is what I'm saying."

The alleged canine rolled onto its back, its legs hanging in the air.

Everything about this story sounded like, as Rukia would say, "some bullshit." But Byakuya had put up with Abarai for long enough that he knew it was a trap to dwell on how they had ended up in this situation. It was more important to focus on how they were _getting out of it_.

"You said you were going to find it a new home," Byakuya pointed out. "When is that slated to commence?"

"Well, I needed to file my report, first," Abarai explained. "And it's gettin' kinda late in the day. Figured I'd probably just take him home with me, send a few texts around. See if anyone's looking for a dog."

Something about this struck Byakuya as a bad idea, but he did not want to get drawn any further into this nonsense. "Very good, Lieutenant. While, obviously I am grateful for his… services… to the Sixth Division… I do not wish to see him tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Oh, you won't, sir!"

* * *

It was the next morning.

Byakuya was here.

Abarai was here.

"The dog is here, Abarai," Byakuya observed.

"His name is Milo," Abarai announced.

"_Why _is the dog- _Milo_? What kind of name is _Milo_? Dogs are supposed to have names like Sakura Bloom Cascade. Mountainside Granite Crest."

"Are they? I dunno. Ichika picked it. I think it's after a character in one of her books."

The dog was much cleaner than it had been the day before. It had clearly been bathed, the tangles teased from its coat.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "So it is your dog now."

"No, sir, course not! Rukia'd be pretty pissed, I think, if I did something like that without consulting her."

"She is still in the Living World?"

"Yeah, for a few days, yet."

"Ichika will grow attached to it, if she has not already."

Abarai regarded him seriously. "Me and her had a talk about how he's just a visitor and he can only stay for a few days. She understood."

"She is very pragmatic," Byakuya agreed. Amazingly so, all things considered. "So tell me again why the dog is back my office?"

"Oh, well, Iba said to bring him by, see if he gets along with Gorou."

Byakuya wracked his brain. "Is Gorou the Seventh's adjutant?"

Abarai gave out one of his barking laughs. "That's a good one, sir, I'll have to tell Iba that." He abruptly realized that Byakuya wasn't joking. "Uh, Gorou is Iba's dog. He used to be Captain Komamura's. He lives at the Seventh, the whole squad is real fond of him."

"Perfect," Byakuya replied. "I hope it goes wonderfully."

* * *

When Byakuya returned from his afternoon theoretical tactics exercises (which is what he wrote on his agenda when he wanted to go play shogi with Captain Hitsugaya), there was a distinct absence of canine in the office.

"The meeting with Lieutenant Iba went well?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, yeah, those two old boys got on like a house on fire," Abarai announced.

"Excellent," Byakuya replied. He had just gotten settled at his desk again, when there was a rap on the office door.

"Third Seat Ohno and one good dog!"

"Come in!" Abarai called cheerfully.

The door slid open, and Milo trotted into the office, followed by an uncharacteristically smiling Third Seat Ohno. The dog sat down neatly in front of Abarai's desk, and barked exactly once.

"Captain's in the office, Milo, you gotta go greet him first," Abarai informed the dog, as though he was talking to a human.

Bizarrely enough, the dog stood up, ambled over to Byakuya's desk and repeated the procedure. "Er, at ease," Byakuya informed the creature.

The dog looked back, questioningly, at Renji.

"Good boy," Renji informed him.

The dog then went over to the corner, took an extremely loud and messy drink from a water bowl that had not been present yesterday, and then flopped down on a pillow that had also not been there yesterday.

"How was he?" Renji addressed the Third Seat.

"Oh, he was great! He loved chasing the ball. Fourth Seat Kuchiki wanted to throw that frisbee thing he has, but I told him, I won fair and square."

"He just has to work harder tomorrow," Abarai suggested.

"He can try," Ohno replied, a competitive sneer creeping onto his face. "Anything you need, sir?"

"Get those mission reports from the unseated guys organized and filed, would you?"

"No problem, sir!"

Ohno saluted smartly and left.

Byakuya stared at this spectacle.

Their Third Seat was a prissy, waspish stickler for rules. He despised messes. He despised deviations from the usual order. Primarily, he despised Abarai.

Byakuya could feel an elongated "whaaaaaaat?" forming in his mouth, but he somehow couldn't manage to get it out.

However, after their many years of working together, Abarai was quite adept at reading his captain's unspoken thoughts. "The seated officers just love Milo," he provided. "I told Ohno and Kuchiki whoever won their spar could give him his afternoon runabout. Both of 'em went in-all in for it, I was surprised. Wouldn't've pegged Ohno for a dog guy. Learn something new every day, eh?"

"I thought the dog was going to live at the Seventh!" Byakuya finally managed.

"Oh, no, sir, they've already got a dog."

Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

Over the next few days, Milo made a grand tour of the Gotei 13.

He had pleasant visits at both the Third and the Fifth, but neither extended a permanent invitation.

Milo did not care for the Eleventh. "Too excitement much for an ol' boy like him," Abarai explained.

A thank you card arrived from the Coordinated Relief Station in appreciation for "cheering up the patients."

He was promptly banned from the Ninth, something about a fundamental incompatibility between dogs and newspapers.

Captain Yadoumaru claimed to be "a cat person."

Milo actually did find a new home at the Tenth for all of an hour, before Captain Hitsugaya, who had been in a meeting, promptly delivered the dog back to the Sixth, glaring harshly at Byakuya, as though he had anything to do with it.

Surely, something would pan out sooner or later.

_Surely_.

* * *

Friday brought Milo again, along with a very shamefaced Lieutenant Abarai.

"What is the excuse today, Lieutenant?" Byakuya intoned.

"Well, Rukia got home last night, sir," Abarai explained.

"Ah. So you will now _actually _be seeking a home for Milo."

"Not… exactly. Um, do you remember when I said I had a good talk with Ichika about settin' expectations?"

"Relying on the practicality of a seven-year-old did not turn out as you hoped?"

"Ah, Ichika's not the problem, actually… it's just that same talk didn't work so well on Rukia."

Byakuya glared at his brother-in-law.

"Well, you know how she is about cute stuff! I mean, look at him, sir, he's such a charming guy! "

Milo, as was his usual habit, was asleep on his back, limbs splayed in all directions. Most of him had fallen off his pillow. His tongue had also fallen out of his mouth.

"Perhaps he could spend his days over at the Thirteenth, then," Byakuya suggested dryly.

"Oh, no, sir, Lieutenant Sentarou's allergic, you see.'

"I see. You do have a _house_, Lieutenant. I have been there."

"Well, sure, sir, but now that Ichika's in school, no one's there during the day. He's so social, I don't think he'd be happy all by his lonesome."

Social. Of course. A dog who appeared to sleep for upwards of 22 hours per day.

Byakuya folded his hands. "I have been very tolerant, Lieutenant, but the Sixth Division is a place of calm and deportment and…"

In a flail of legs, Milo suddenly rolled over and sprang to his feet. A noise was emanating from deep in his little doggie ribcage.

"What is happening?" Byakuya asked, alarmed. "What is that sound?"

"He's growlin'," Abarai replied curiously, brows creased. "You have a bad dream, guy?"

Milo crept over to the office door, lip curled, hackles raised.

"_HEY, BYAKUYA-BOU!" _

Every muscle in Byakuya's body seized. He scrabbled for Senbonzakura.

The door was thrown open and that frightful woman, Shihouin Yoruichi, pranced in.

Or at least she started to.

"Guess who's back in tow- aiieee!" The Demon Cat danced backward when she noticed the ball of grey and white fur growling at her feet.

"Milo, heel!" Renji commanded, standing up.

"Milo, belay that!" Byakuya ordered, also standing.

"What the-?!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "When'd you get a dog, Renji? I know that thing doesn't belong to Byakuya."

"He is a member of the Sixth Division!" Byakuya roared.

Yoruichi tried to take a step forward, and Milo slunk around her, his growl rising in pitch. "I was just stopping by, can't stay. Too busy, y'know." She pointed an index finger at Byakuya. "I will find you later. I know where you live."

"Ah, too bad, I am dining with the Abarais tonight!" Byakuya snapped. "At their house, where Officer Milo spends his evenings!"

"You are?" Renji asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it is the night you make that thing I like, is it not?"

"You don't like anything I cook," Renji pointed out.

"I have changed my mind!"

Yoruichi was growing more and more uncomfortable with the dog snarling at her heels. Finally, she leaned down, made an angry hissing noise and dashed out, slamming the door behind her. A moment passed, then the door slid back open and stuffed her head back in. "I'll get you, Kuchiki! And your little dog, too!"

Milo barked a single bark at her.

Yoruichi shuddered and slammed the door shut again.

Milo very triumphantly trotted back to his pillow, circled once, and settled back down.

"Good boy," announced Byakuya.

* * *

Milo was back again the next day.

When Byakuya entered the office, he and Abarai stood up in unison to greet their captain.

Byakuya strode up to the dog. "You have proven yourself useful," he announced. "As long as you continue to do so, you may stay." He knelt down, and affixed a handsome leather collar around Milo's neck. From it hung a badge. On one side was etched the character for six, on the other, a camellia. "But members of the Sixth Division must be in uniform."


End file.
